


a tough decision

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Joe doesn't like that Rami has made him a dirty little secret. He gives him an ultimatum.





	a tough decision

“You said this time it’d be different.”

Rami looked at Joe in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“You promised no more lies,” Joe said.

Rami was still drawing a blank. He had no idea what Joe was talking about.

Joe sighed. His face looked aggravated. “We’re still hiding. After The Pacific, you said no more hiding. You said the next project we worked on together, we would tell everyone.”

“Oh,” Rami said.

He had promised Joe that. When they got together on The Pacific, both of them had just started out as adult actors. They didn’t want to declare their relationship to the public just yet. It was new to both of them. But many people still didn’t support actors coming out then.

As they continued to date, they grew to like the privacy. So it became a habit to not talk about it.

But Rami had promised that the next time they worked together they would tell people. So far, Rami has asked to continue keeping it a secret. Even as award season comes around, Rami still doesn’t want to tell people. 

“You’re walking red carpets with Lucy,” Joe accused. 

“She’s my co-lead,” Rami said.

“So are the rest of us,” Joe said. “And you’re not dating her.”

Joe paused and Rami almost knew what was coming. “Unless you want to be with someone people won’t judge you for. Someone more normal.”

The word is spit out. It sounded nasty and it felt like Joe had slapped him.

“You’re the only one I want to be with,” Rami said.

Joe huffed and didn’t look satisfied. “You don’t act like it anymore.”

Rami knew he deserved some of that. He liked keeping their relationship private. But he never stopped to consider how Joe might feel about it. He never even asked him about it. Rami put his career first. He thought Joe would understand why Rami walked the red carpet with his female co-lead. He’d done it before on Mr. Robot and other movies.

“You know Lucy and I are friends,” Rami said.

Joe didn’t reply. Rami felt worried and tried to touch Joe, just to reassure him. But Joe shrugged off his touch.

“You need to choose Rami,” Joe said.

Rami frowned. “Choose what?”

“Do you want to pretend to be straight like the rest of the Hollywood actors out there or do you want to stay with me?”

Rami stared at Joe in shock. They had always agreed never to give each other ultimatum. This was a big one.

“Joe, this isn’t a big deal.”

“It is. If you get nominated for an Oscar and continue with these same decisions, you can never come back from that. You’re going to ask me to be your dirty little secret forever.”

“You’re not my dirty little secret,” Rami said. “I love you.”

Joe shook his head. His smile was weak and strained. “I love you too, but I can’t do this again. I’m 35. I’m tired of pretending.”

“I know and we’ll figure it out,” Rami said.

“You promised me it’d be different. I don’t know if I can believe that.”

Rami felt like crying. He knew what the talk they were having meant. He had been so wrapped up in the business of promoing the movie and attending all the events he’d been invited to. He had forgotten that he was leaving Joe behind.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Rami said.

Joe sighed and stood up to kiss Rami. It was a sad kiss.

“I don’t want to lose you either. But you need to decide what’s more important. Me or your career.”

He left the room and Rami watched him go helplessly. He was left alone with his thoughts. Joe was right. He needed some time to really reconsider his life choices. 

His career or his boyfriend.

He already knew which one he wanted to choose.


End file.
